Claymore Huyga
by vansho-lakon
Summary: Dark hands from the shadows manipulate the fate of Hinata leading her to become a member of a monster slayer group called claymores, But an unexpected reunion with a certain blonde boy from her past brings changes both of their fates. Naruto X Hinata


**Disclaimer: Naruto and Claymore belong to their rightful owners, this is for non-profit entertainment. **

**Claymore Hyuga**

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Reunion**

"Hey, Baa-chan what's the mission today?" asked Naruto, walking up to the mission desk alongside Sakura, Sai and Yamato.

"Don't call Tsunade-shishou that! she's our Hokage and you know she hates being called that!" lectured Sakura smacking Naruto upside the head.

"Eh-em, as I was about to say, there have been several reports of savage animal attacks around a small village in the north-west of fire country. " Tsunade explained, " All the victims so far have had their internal organs devoured in a brutal fashion, as showed in these photos." Tsunade slid the pictures across her desk; to upon seeing the pictures Naruto's face became almost as pale as Sai's struggling not to vomit at the horrid site. Sakura covered her mouth her eyes filled with shock at the morbid mutilation in the pictures.

" What do you think it might have caused this?" Yamato asked studying the pictures.

"Not sure, for all we know it could be some twisted experiment of Orochimaru's that got loose. Your mission is to locate this creature and exterminate it," ordered Tsunade.

"Understood," Yamato said.

* * *

(Mission location)

"So this is the place eh? Seems pretty peaceful." Naruto commented when suddenly he heard a woman scream out in terror. The shinobi team rushed to the scene, only to come across a gruesome sight. A wife now turned widow weeping over the mangled remains of her husband.

"This is the 8th one sense 3 days ago." said one of the onlooking villagers.

" This is awful," Sakura said while Naruto left the scene to vomit.

'_ His organs have been devoured, just like the others from the report_.' Sai observed with calculating eyes.

_'Whether this is one of Orochimaru's failed projects or not we have to find it quick before this gets more out of hand than it already is_.' Yamato said to himself.

(Hours later)

"So have you found any clues or information about the creature?" Yamato asked

"Not too much from what we already know," Sakura answered

"And you Naruto?"

"Well... I did overhear something about someone hiring a silver eyed witch, At first, I thought they were talking about a Hyuga but their eyes are more whitish than a sliver." Naruto said.

"Silver-eyed witch huh?" Yamato pondered.

"Have you heard of it before Yamato-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I'm afraid not, this whole mission is more questions than answers," Yamato replied with a sigh.

"By the way, where's Sai? I figured he would be here by now." Naruto asked.

"Your right he should be here by now." Said Yamato. "Naruto, Sakura I want you to go look for him and meet back here within an hour.

"Sai! Naruto called out looking around the outskirts of the village.

"Naruto over there!" Sakura said, spotting from the corner of her eye what looked humanoid figure not too far away.

"Sai!" Naruto called to his comrade.

" Ah, Naruto you're here... Sakura too I see," said Sai turning around to face his comrades.

"Did you find anything about the creature?" Sakura asked since she figured it was why he was taking too long in coming back.

"Why yes, I have," Sai answered with his usual fake smile.

"What exactly?" Naruto asked.

"That you two will be the last meal here before I leave this village!" Sai said in a twisted voice, opening his eyes to reveal his now silted yellow eyes. Large bulging veins began covering his head, his body grew in size as his outfit began to tear apart.

"You're the monster Sai?!" Naruto said in shock.

"*Heheheh*You really are stupid one aren't you? I ate your precious little friend and swallowed his brain whole to attain his memory's and thought patterns. He was tasty...but not as tasty as you'll be," The creature said, licking his tongue across his jagged pointy teeth.

"I'll make you pay for what you've done you bastard!" Naruto declared, summoning a shadow clone and Preparing a for Rasengan only for the creature to move at a surprisingly fast speed towards Naruto. With one swift strike destroyed the shadow clone and broke his arm.

"I've seen your technique from from the memory's of your comrade and with your arm broken your nothing but a helpless fly", The creature said.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out racing towards Naruto only to be smacked away into a tree by the creature.

"Even with this shinobi training you humans do your nothing but prey for us."s aid The creature picking Naruto up by the neck. "Something about you smells Delicious." The Creature said as he was about to tear into Naruto when in the sound of a sword swing the creature's arm was sliced off at the elbow. now standing between Naruto and the monster was a woman with long light blue hair wearing a short grey cape, a light grey two piece jumpsuit with armored boots, pauldrons, partial skirt and wrist-guards. Single handily welding a large broadsword with a strange red symbol near the hilt.

"You... you're one of those sliver-eyed bitches!" The creature cursed clutching his wound with his remaining arm. "I'll...-"

"Too slow." The blue haired women said, standing behind the creature as the upper part of his head fell from his body. Naruto sat frozen in awe and shock of how easily the monster was slain by this women. Upon getting a better look at her face, Naruto gasped in shock.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto asked, to which the woman in question turned to Naruto her eyes widen slightly in surprise.'_Is it really her? I thought she died,_' Naruto thought.

"Naruto," she answered walking towards him while removing a glove from her right hand. "It really is you," she said touching his face with her un-gloved hand. For what felt like the an hour two gazed at each other ocean blue and misty silver eyes staring at one another. The moment was broken by the sound of a groan from Sakura coming to.

"Excuse me, I must be going, I need Inform the head of the village here that the job is done."

'_Why can't I say anything Dammit' _thought Naruto as he watched Hinata leave, trying to reach out to her with his good arm.

(Village outskirts)

"Well done Hinata," Said a man dressed in black with slicked back hair under a bowler hat. "I take it those ninja from the leaf didn't cause any interference did they?"

"No" Hinata answered in a Stoic tone. "I take it you have my next job lined up for me Trevelyan?" she asked.

* * *

(Konoha Two days later: Naruto's apartment)

"Hinata... was it really you?" Naruto asked himself as tended to his plants. ' Looking back at it all, it seemed like a strange dream thought to have died in the hospital from heart problems from the damage Neji did on to her from the preliminary battles in the chunin exams. It wasn't until the aftermath of Orochimaru's surprise attack on the leaf did Naruto find out about it. Upon hearing the news, it struck Him in the heart like an arrow it hurt... it hurt more than the death of the Sandaime even, but Naruto wasn't the only one affected by the news. Hinata's father Hashi Hyuga, his usual cold hard-ass persona shattered leaving only a heartbroken father grieving for the loss of his eldest daughter. Neji, now after learning the truth of the past and understanding things in a clearer point of view felt only guilt and shame for what has happened even to this day.

'_Have I really gotten stronger during those three years with Ero-Sannin_?' Naruto questioned looking at his arm cast. It seems like those years were nothing but a waste. Everyone else that was a member of the rookie nine had honed their skills and have earned the rank of Chunin but him. It was like he was stuck in time in a frozen image of the past while everyone was walking forward. I tried to push myself beyond my current limits but Sasuke seems to have a Natural talent beyond his own it was clear to him during their reunion at Orochimaru's base his skills and techniques all exceeded his own. He felt like he was useless and from the recent mission, he couldn't save Sai or kill that monster.

"Am I really this damned powerless?" he asked himself, when Yamoto's words from the retrieval mission suddenly came to his mind.'(_If you want to truly protect and save your friends use your own strength and not the Kyuubi.)_ and he was right all the time spent during his three-year trip Jiraiya was only interested in him using the Kyuubi's power when he wasn't being a pervert, it was hardly on his own skills.

'_No_..._I'm not giving up. If I can't get stronger with a teacher, then I'll just find my own way to get stronger. I may have failed to help Sasuke but I won't fail to help Hinata_!'

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"My work here is done," Hinata said, sheathing her sword as she walks towards the awestruck villager who starred at sliced up remains of the four monsters "My Representative will come to collect the payment, you will give it to him when he arrives." To which the villager silently nodded.

Upon walking upon the road out of the village, Hinata's thoughts drifted to the unexpected reunion with some close to her heart, even after all that has happened.

'_He remembers me_' Hinata thought as for felt like the first time in ages a warm smile was upon her face._  
_

* * *

(**Author note**)

I know it been a while and I had planned on having this released much sooner, but this year has not been kind to me. My brother committed suicide on Jan 14, I needed time to heal, things are never the same after losing someone that close to you. My brother loved my work and always encouraged me and so I will continue. This month I had a tooth removal and the guy doing the removal ended up chipping one of my other teeth and they haven't fixed it yet, if it wasn't for the pain killers I'd wouldn't be able to focus on my work at all.

This is my own take on a Naru Hina fic with a crossover twist. I hope you enjoy this opening start.

PS: Don't waste my time with pointless flaming because you don't like this parring and yes I know its used a lot in many other stories.


End file.
